halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-AR-
I do hope people post here, it would be nice to have a chat with someone for a change, away from the distresses of the flood or the rogue monitor. Hmmm... I doubt many people actually WILL post here, such a pity... -117649AnnihilativeRepentance Warning Don't try to hide HERE of all places Repentance, I know you're here. (Not too hard to find you on a Reclaimer site). If you continue I could possibly find your hiding place.... Hahaha... -823543DiscordantFervor Oh... It's you... Well, I guess you're right... It is pretty obvious if I hide here, in a Reclaimer website... But they are well-learned of lore. (If you wish to find my hiding place, I am sincerely sorry, I still remain hidden from you... HA! -117649AnnihilativeRepentance RP? Dear 1176149AR (long name lol =D), I think that the First Encounter RPG is going on...check it out! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:45, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Thank you I would like to thank you for informing me. You shall be spared from the Flood. -117649AnnihilativeRepentance *For a story on Installation-07 and its recent happenings, go to: Legacy of the Forerunners RE: Fanon Question.....s Well, I am going to be retelling the story soon, after I finish my new Fanon. Thanks for asking though. And stay tuned for updates. :]--'H*bad (talk)' 03:41, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Story Restart I am just saying that I will be continuing the 'Legacy of the Forerunners' Fanon, although I haven't written any chapters for a mere few days (Lol). Well anyway, I would like for someone to read it and comment on it. Thank you :D. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 3:08 PM, April 29, 2007 Re:Just a note 2 things: First it depend on if you made it before March 7 2007. Second: I do not really care you can make whatever you are writing about Installation 07. James-G023 I have made it so that Installation 07 is both of our property. --James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 23:25, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Fanon Info Even though I am not finished with the ''Legacy of the Forerunners Fanon, I will be making a small story depicting each of the main characters' origins and important events before Installation-07. It will be posted soon. Note It is probably better if you give 117649 Annihilative Repentance his own page, rather than using your userpage. That is, afterall, what this wikia is for. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:22, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Obba's Quote of the Day "When you meet big scary man, don't fight or you die. Instead, cower behind!" Third Battle of Installation 07 I was just wondering if you wanted to work with me in a double projct where we combine our characters and have a third battle on Installation 07? Spartan G-23 So then when should we begin the fanfic? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:13 10 May 2007 (EDT) Sure I am free Monday to Friday from 2:45 PM (Yes my school does end that early) until 10:00 PM and on Saturday from 10:00 AM to 10:00 PM and Sunday from 1:00 PM to 10:00 PM Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) cool I have 6 UNSC ships to spare (2 are currently in another fanfic), a counciller elite, an entire Covenant ship crew, and a hell of a lot of UNSC troops. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:46, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Sentinal Colussus and Flying flood. Got it! James of the CSOR 02:01, 11 May 2007 (UTC) thx. James of the CSOR 21:31, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Contrite Purposes How did you get your ship into the fleet of Contrite purposes? Please respond ASAP. James of the CSOR 00:20, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Hey How many people do you want me to gather up? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 13:10, 13 May 2007 (UTC) K. Also what will the project be called? I was thinking Project: Hollow Bastion. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 16:49, 13 May 2007 (UTC) We shall start whenever you feel like. I have already made the invitation template and am just making some minor adjustments now. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:40, 13 May 2007 (UTC) This is the template so far: What do you think? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:51, 13 May 2007 (UTC)